Panama Hattie (musical)
This is about the '''stage musical.' For the film adaptation, see Panama Hattie (1942 film).'' Panama Hattie is a stage musical. Cast *Ethel Merman - Hattie Maloney *Pat Harrington, Sr. - Skat Briggs *Frank Hyers - Windy Deegan *Rags Ragland Woozy Hogan *James Dunn - Nick Bullett *Betty Hutton - Florrie *Arthur Treacher - Vivian Budd *Joan Carroll - Geraldine Bullett *Eppy Pearson - Mac *Conchita - Mrs. Gonzales Plot Hattie Maloney owns a night club in the Panama Canal Zone where she also performs. Three sailors from the S.S. Idaho, Skat Briggs, Windy Deegan and Woozy Hoga, ask her to sing at a party they are organizing. Nick Bullet, Hattie’s fiance, is a wealthy Navy officer. They are about to meet his eight-year-old daughter Geraldine (Jerry), off the boat from Philadelphia. He tells Hattie, "My Mother Would Love You". Hattie, eager to make a good impression on her prospective stepdaughter, spends three weeks' wages on her elaborately frilly outfit. But when she arrives, Jerry makes fun of Hattie's clothing and way of speaking. Feeling that her marriage is off, Hattie gets drunk on rum. Kitty-Belle, the daughter of Admiral Whitney Randolph, wants to marry Nick, and she schemes to end his romance with Hattie. Florrie, a singer in the night club, develops a crush on Nick's very proper butler Vivian Budd. Nick’s efforts to persuade Jerry and Hattie to get along with each other finally succeed, with Jerry making the still hungover Hattie cut the bows off her dress and shoes. Jerry gives Hattie advice on how to behave like a lady at a party where she is to be presented to Nick’s boss, the Admiral. Admiral Randolph is to be presented with a cup, and his daughter Kitty-Belle suggests that Hattie might present it filled with goldenrod. This gives Whitney hay fever; Hattie is blamed, and Nick is ordered not to marry Hattie. The sailors from the S. S. Idaho uncover a spy plot involving saboteurs. Hattie swears off rum. Hattie has it out with Kitty-Belle, whose boyfriend keeps being called in whenever Hattie is on the verge of hitting her. Meanwhile, Florrie continues to try to attract the romantic attention of Budd. Hattie, two of the sailors and Budd meet regarding these various threads. Mildred Hunter, Kitty-Belle’s best friend, turns out to be a terrorist. She gives Jerry a secret package to put in Nick’s desk. Fortunately, Hattie overhears the plot to blow up the Panama Canal control room, finds the bomb and throws it out, saving the day. The grateful Admiral Whitney retracts his order and the sailors praise Hattie. Musical numbers ;Act I *"A Stroll on the Plaza Sant' Ana" – Ensemble *"Join It Right Away" – Woozy, Skat, Windy, Ensemble *"Visit Panama" – Hattie, Ensemble *"My Mother Would Love You" – Hattie, Nick *"I've Still Got My Health" – Hattie, Ensemble *"Fresh as a Daisy" – Florrie, Skat, Windy *"Welcome to Jerry" ("Welcome to Betty" London title) – Ensemble *"Let's Be Buddies" – Hattie, Geraldine *"They Ain't Done Right By Our Nell" – Florrie, Budd *"I'm Throwing a Ball Tonight" – Hattie, Ensemble ;Act II *"We Detest a Fiesta" – Ensemble *"Who Would Have Dreamed?" – Janis Carter, Ty *"Make It Another Old-Fashioned, Please" – Hattie *"All I've Got to Get Now is My Man" – Florrie, Ensemble *"You Said It" – Hattie, Budd, Woozy, Skat, Windy *"God Bless the Woman"- Woozy, Skat, Windy Category:Stage musicals